The Doctors Last Stop?
by Kristine Angela Booth
Summary: Brennan and Booth have met The Doctor before, but he was injured then. Now years have passed. Brennan and Booth have little Kristine, and the doctor had reincarnated. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory end up at the Jeffersonian instead of the pyramids. So why did the TARDIS take them there? And how will the Jeffersonian react? R
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Note: **This is the 11th doctor (Matt Smith) for most of the story.

**Note:** Characters from both shows will NOT be exact, especially for the first part of the story.

* * *

Booth and Brennan visited London for a case. Here they met a one Jackie Tyler, whom they became good friends with. They were there over Christmas, and she called them and spoke of someone she called 'The Doctor'. When she said he seemed badly hurt they went over right away.

Jackie opened the door shocked so see Booth and Brennan standing behind it. "Where is he?" Brennan asked, entering the house with Booth.

"Who?" Jackie seemed worried.

"The Doctor, as you called him." Brennan had a first aid kit.

"Mum, whose this?" Jackie's daughter, Rose, walked up.

"Um, this is Temperance Brennan and Seelie Booth." she said appearing even more nervous. Then she turned back to Brennan and Booth. "You know my daughter, Rose?"

"Yes, I believe you've told us about her." Booth smiled, holding out his hand. Rose didn't take it, so he withdrew it.

"Where is he?" Brennan asked again.

Jackie sighed. "Over here." she took them to The Doctor.

He was tall, kind of skinny, and had brown hair. He didn't appear to be all that old. Brennan checked his heart, it was beating. While she listened, she heard another faint beating. As if he had another heart. Confused, she listened closer. There was definitely something.

Rose watched, becoming scared, as Brennan tentatively put the end of the stethoscope on the other side of The Doctor's chest. Brennan gasped and turned to look at Rose. Rose nodded in response to her unasked question. "He has two hearts." she said, seeing Booth's confused expression.

"But, but..." Brennan was at a loss for words. Having to hearts was impossible. No human could have two hearts, it was simply completely illogical and irrational.

"He's not human. He's a Time Lord." Rose began. "He doesn't need you, he said not to bring him to the hospital."

"We're not the hospital." Booth pointed out.

Brennan had turned back to The Doctor. Suddenly he breathed out what looked like glowing gold powder. It went up, and left the room. "What the-?"

"Listen, he'll be mad if he wakes and finds you here. Well, as mad as The Doctor can be."

After a bit Booth convinced Brennan that they could leave. He seemed fine. She agreed, under one condition. That they go check up on him the next day. That's exactly what they did. And they arrived just in time to see him and Rose enter a blue police phone box. Brennan saw the inside as they entered, it looked huge. Then there was a whirring sound, and the box disappeared.

* * *

It's been years since then, and now Brennan and Booth have a child, little Kristine. That day is always in the back of their minds, even though they never told anyone. At first they tried to find them, to ask them questions, but it was futile. Eventually they gave up and began to steadily forget about it. They though of that day even less when Kristine was born, but they still listen. Listen for the whirring that means he's back.

Brennan's father, Max, has brought Kristine to the Jeffersonian so Brennan and Booth can see her while at work. They were currently sitting in Brennan's office. They all laughed at something Booth had said. "I-it's funny because he said 'when pigs fly,' and then a pig gave the appearance of flying!" Brennan laughed.

They sat there for a few minutes when something happened. There was a faint, but familiar, whirring sound. Brennan and Booth's gazes snapped to each other. Quickly they stood up, handed Kristine back to Max, and ran from the room. "Temperance?!" Max called, standing up.

Brennan and Booth followed the noise. It let them to Hodgins's office, where a blue police phone box was beginning to appear. "It's him! It has to be." A smile lit Brennan's face, and Hodgins turned to Booth for an explanation.

A man with a bow tie stepped out of the box. "The structures are amazing! You'll love it!" He walked out backwards, and turned around. Surprise lit his face as a red-haired girl and a skinny boy followed him. Then his gaze rested on Booth and Brennan. "Hey! It's you!" He smiled and hugged them.

Hodgins was the first to ask, "Who's the man with the bow tie?"

"I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you." He grabbed Hodgins's hand and shook it.

"Doctor," the red-haired girl said, "This is not the pyramids."

"Yes, yes it appears we didn't go to the pyramids. So, where exactly are we?" he added.

"You're in the Jeffersonian." Their faces were confused. "Washington D.C."

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "America!" he turned to his companions. "We're in America!"

"Huh, last time we were here you were supposed to die." The red-haired girl remarked.

"Yes, not the best memories. But we can forget about those and get to know these fine people!" He smiled widely.

"What's going on?" Cam stood in the doorway, security guards behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Doctor Who Pov._

The Doctor turned at saw a tall, dark-skinned woman with short black hair standing with security guards behind her. The smile left his face. "Oh. This very well could be a problem." He turned to Amy and Rory. "We have a problem."

"Don't we always?" Amy sighed.

"Yes, yes that is true. What are you doing?!" He added. The woman from long ago, with Rose, had placed a stethoscope on his chest. First the right side, then the left side. Her eyes widened and she stepped away.

"It's him." She said.

"You sure?" the very muscly male whispered in awe.

"He's who?" the other male interjected.

"Positive. This is The Doctor." A smile spread on the woman's face.

"Yes, that's me." The Doctor said. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian institute."

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is Jack Hodgins and Cam Saroyan, also of the Jeffersonian." Booth said, gesturing to the the other male, then the woman with the security guards.

"Yes, and I'm in charge of this institute. So is someone going to tell me what's going on, and who this is?" The woman who was apparently named Cam stepped forward. The way she was standing indicated that she meant business, and wasn't afraid to make this ugly.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor grabbed her hand and shook it. Now, we'd like to stay, but we need to get to the pyramids..." He let his sentence trail off.

"We'll, I'm afraid we can't let you leave." The guards moved so they were blocking the exits. More scientists came in and began to inspect the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from that!" The Doctor moved towards the TARDIS.

The guards pulled out guns. "Stay where you are!" The guns were pointed at The Doctor, Amy, and Rory. All three put their hands in the air.

"If only we could go where we're aiming for once," Amy sighed. The Doctor had no reply, nor did Rory.

Seeley and Temperance ran in front of them. They were now standing between the security guards and them. "Don't shoot them!" Booth warned, pulling out his own gun.

"Can't anyone ever solve problems without guns?!" The Doctor exclaimed, refraining from storming into the TARDIS.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked Amy and Rory.

"He doesn't like guns." Amy replied before Rory could.

"Seeley, what are you doing?" Cam asked.

"B-Bones and I believe that we've met this man before." He sounded hesitant to tell her.

Cam looked at Temperance as if to confirm. She nodded. The Doctor inferred that she must be Bones.

"We can handcuff them, and take them to Bones's office. this doesn't have to be ugly," Seeley urged.

Moments passed as Cam thought. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "Alright, but we'll put guards outside. We don't know who these people are." Cam consented.

Seeley put his gun away, as did the security guards. Two guards walked up and helped Seeley handcuff them.

"Did they say that they've met you before?" Amy asked The Doctor as they were led through a large building. After leaving the room filled with bugs they entered a big area with a platform in the center. Looking onto the platform they saw human bones.

"Yes, yes they did. It was a long time ago, with a previous version of me." The Doctor explained. "I didn't even really meet them, though they met me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory entered the conversation as they were led into what looked like an office. He was about to add more, but he noticed a skull sitting on the desk.

There was a reasonably old man holding a young child sitting on a couch. "Tempy, what's going on?" The man stood up, keeping the child in his arms.

"Dad, we need you to go home with Kristine." Temperance replied.

The man looked reluctant. "Well, alright. Call me as soon as you can." He walked past them and left the building.

"Sit." Seeley motioned towards the couch. They sat. Temperance sat at the desk, and Seeley sat in a chair across the coffee table. Amy looked behind them, two guards were on either side of the door.

"Why do you look different?" Seeley was the first to say anything.

"I'm a Time Lord. When I'm dying I regenerate." The Doctor replied simply.

Temperance's eyes widened. "So your whole body changes?" She seemed breathless.

"Not just that. My personality, likes and dislikes change as well." The Doctor smiled.

"Ya, anyway," Seeley interrupted before they could continue. "Where's Rose?"

The smile faded from The Doctor's face. "She's- she's gone." Amy tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but was unable to due to the hand cuffs.

"Who are they?" Temperance spoke this time, gesturing to Amy and Rory.

The Doctor seemed more than happy to change the subject. "This is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams," Rory corrected. "I told you that it doesn't work that way."

"What's the police phone box for?" Temperance asked.

"That's my TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor replied like it was old news.

"What does it do?" Seeley asked before Temperance could.

The Doctor was exasperated, he had just told them after all. "It's my time machine." he simplified.

"Wait. You said Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It has to do more than time travel." Temperance interjected. She spoke again before The Doctor could reply. "Relative Dimension In Space..." Her eyes widened. "You can travel anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Seeley asked.

"Anywhere in time and space." Temperance breathed in awe.

The Doctor had been about to respond. He was surprised by how smart this human was. "Yes, she's correct."

Moments of silence passed. "We could take you on a trip if you like." The Doctor smiled.

Temperance almost responded immediately, but Seeley spoke first. "Bones, let's talk for a minute." The two walked to the corner of the room to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bones POV._

"What if this is a trap?" Booth said. "It very well could be."

"Bring your gun." Brennan reasoned, desperately wanting to see if the blue box actually traveled through time and space.

"But what if something happens? What would happen to Kristine?" Booth's face was serious, void of anything else.

Brennan was silent. She hadn't thought about that. What would happen to Kristine? Would she go to foster care? She couldn't take that risk, she couldn't condemn their Kristine to the same fate she had. "Alright, for Kristine." She made it clear that if they didn't need to worry about their daughter that she would have won this argument.

They walked back to where 'The Doctor' and the other two were on the couch. The Doctor looked expectant, probably expecting a yes.

Brennan sighed. With great effort she said, "We cannot join you." It didn't help her at all to get it out, if anything it made it worse. The scientist inside her was fighting for her to change her answer and say yes. It was a hard battle. Being a scientist was a large part of her, but she HAD to think of Kristine.

The Doctor seemed upset, but he didn't object. "Alright. Well, I guess we can just be on our way." He stood up, and was promptly shoved back down by Booth.

"Not so fast. We can't just let you go. Cam used to be a cop, she would not be satisfied if we didn't take you to the Bureau."

"The Bureau? You're with the FBI?!" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Yes, I am. And we have to take you there, or Bones and I will be put into a tough spot." He grabbed The Doctor's cuffs, making him stand up. The two security guards saw and entered the room. They got Amy and Rory.

Amy resisted at first, but from after a look from The Doctor she complied. Rory seemed reluctant to go with them, but also obeyed The Doctor.

"They seem to trust you." Booth commented as they left The Jeffersonian.

* * *

When they got to the station The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were placed in the interrogation room.

Brennan and Booth were watching through the one-way mirror while they waited for Sweets. "What do you think will happen?" Brennan asked, leaning on Booth's shoulder.

"I don't think they'll have to go to jain, The Doctor seems like he can get out of the situation. Though the time machine may have to be taken away temporarily, so we can inspect it." Booth replied.

"Probably. Perhaps they could stay with us since it's probably their home." Brennan suggested.

"Bones, we just got rid of Sweets! Our house isn't some free hotel!" Booth and Brennan pulled away from each other.

"Alright, well we don't even know for sure that it will be taken away. Let's wait and find out." Brennan said defensively.

"You're getting defensive, that means I've won!" Booth said half-triumphant.

"No it doesn't!" Brennan argued.

At that moment Sweets entered the room. He looked up from the folder and saw the looks on their faces. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Booth said at the same time as Brennan replied, "It's fine."

"Well, alright." It was obvious that he didn't believe them, but decided to come to it later. He walked up to the window/mirror.

"So they just appeared at The Jeffersonian in a blue box?" He looked at the open folder. "From the 1960's?" Sweets appeared rightly confused.

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "They seem to be from England, though the girl has a Scottish accent. Also, they say that they weren't aiming for the Jeffersonian, but in fact for the pyramids." She said this as if it would make complete sense to Sweets, whose mouth had fallen open at the last part.

"The pyramids?" Sweets asked, turning to Booth for confirmation.

Booth shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Sweets.

"Well, uh, alright. I suppose I will go talk to them now..." Sweets seemed uncertain, but left the room and entered the interrogation room nonetheless.

"Finally! I was bored out of my skull in here! I was worried my hearts might give out." The Doctor exclaimed, practically ecstatic that someone else had entered the room.

Sweets froze where he had sat down. "Um. Excuse me. Did you say _hearts_? As in plural?"

"Yes, of course! Didn't Seeley and Temperance explain this to you?"

"Doctor! They probably didn't count on you revealing that you had two hearts! It makes you sound crazy!" Amy said.

"You know, we all probably come off as crazy." Rory interjected. "After all we did say that we came in a time machine while we were aiming to see the pyramids being built."

Sweets's eyes widened. "Time machine? The pyramids _being built?_" He tried to take this all in.

"Rory!" Amy said. "You two are helpless. They obviously didn't tell him that!"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor ignored Amy and was the first to notice that Sweets was frantically writing things down.

"I'm writing this down so I can make the right diagnosis." Sweets answered, setting his pen down.

"Diagnosis? I told you he would think we were crazy!" Amy pointed out.

"No, no. How am I ever going to get a job if my resume says 'crazy' on it?" Rory fretted.

"We live in England Rory. I don't think what happens in America will affect us all that much." Amy reminded him.

"Well, um, I think I have enough." Sweets grabbed the folder and stood up. He nodded at them, then left the room. Immediately he went to see Booth and Brennan. "You knew that they thought they had a time machine? And that they wanted to go see the pyramids be built? And that they think The Doctor has two hearts?" He obviously wasn't happy that they hadn't told him the whole story.

"Well, yes." Booth answered. "But they seemed like they didn't mean any harm. So we figured it would be better for everyone if you didn't find out."

"Fine, but tell me everything next time." Sweets left the room.


End file.
